staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Stycznia 2011
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 1/7 Klondike - txt.str.777 32'; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Agata Siecińska, Henryk Gołębiewski, Andrzej Kowalewicz, Sergiusz Lach, Filip Łobodziński, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Lidia Korsakówna, Teresa Lipowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Pocahontas II - Podróż do nowego świata (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Proces, odc. 12 (Until proven guilty); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Jacek Olszewski; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Świry - odc. 15 (Psych, ep. 15, Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1623; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2012 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2122; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5308 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5308); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5309 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5309); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1624; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2013 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2123; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - O wodnej katarynce, odc. 20 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek zamieszkali u dwóch pięknych panienek, odc. 26 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Kroniki - Regaty Velux 5 Oceans - samotnie dookoła świata; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 7 (Royal Pains - odc. 7) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zagubieni VI - odc. 7/18 (Lost VI, ep. 7 Dr Linus); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Zagubieni VI - odc. 8/18 (Lost VI, ep. 8 Recon); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Mistrzowie horroru - Jenifer (Masters of Horror, Jenifer) 55'; serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Dario Argento; wyk.:Steven Webber, Carrie Anne Fleming, Brenda James, Harris Allan, Beau Starr, Laurie Brunetti; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Śmierć na telefon - odc. 1 (ep. 1 The Engineer); thriller kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Śmierć na telefon - odc. 2 (ep. 2 The soldier); thriller kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Kojak seria 5 - Zabiję prawnika mojej żony (Kojak seria 5, ep. 12, I Could Kill My Wife's Lawyer) kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Notacje - prof. Zbigniew Kączkowski. Trafiłem do Auschwitz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 MASH - odc. 162 (MASH (s. VII, 114 Point of View)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Pytając o Boga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Wierzę, pomóż niedowiarstu memu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 98 - Skuteczny cios; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Karol Strasburger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1806; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Wojciech Urban; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Pytając o Boga - odcinek 20 "Dobrze czynić"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! 2008; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Święta wojna - (254) Aktor przodowy; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 428 - Ryzyko zawodowe; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/64; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 50 - Zbrodnia i kara; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 10 Niebezpieczna gra; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 528 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 804; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 545; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 12/22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Alibi na poniedziałek - Zbrodniczy pakt (Murder Between Friends) 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Waris Hussein; wyk.:Timothy Busfield, Stephen Lang, Martin Kemp; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Czy świat oszalał? - Nowa wojna gazowa (Ulkolinja: Kassua, kassua! Gas more gas!) kraj prod.Finlandia (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Gorący temat - odc. 15/16 Zaginiony Ryszard M.; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Gorący temat - odc. 16 (ost.) Pokuta; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Motór 78'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Wiesław Paluch; wyk.:Andrzej Szeremeta, Sebastian Nietupski, Ofelia Karolina Cybula, Grzegorz Wojdon, Marcin Bosak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Miś, który przespał święta 8:35 Niebiańska droga 9:10 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 57 10:00 Szpital na perypetiach Odcinek: 11 10:30 Szpital na perypetiach Odcinek: 12 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 108 Sezon: 3 11:30 I kto tu rządzi Odcinek: 6 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 251 13:00 Niania Odcinek: 71 13:30 Niania Odcinek: 72 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1230 14:45 Gotowe na wszystko Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 109 Sezon: 3 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 33 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1231 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 215 20:00 Transporter 22:05 Żar 0:00 Na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 4 1:10 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1472 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 15 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 501 11:30 Granie na ekranie 12:25 Mango - Telezakupy 13:20 Detektywi Odcinek: 794 13:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 11 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 570 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 16 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 795 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1383 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 778 21:30 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 22:30 Usta usta Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 910 0:05 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 4 0:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 501 1:20 Uwaga! 1:40 Arkana magii 3:00 Rozmowy w toku TVP Polonia 6:00 Kawa czy herbata? 8:10 Polityka przy kawie - magazyn publicystyczny 8:25 Trzy Szalone Zera - Szalone pomysły - odc. 5/13, Polska, Niemcy 1999 8:55 Kraj się śmieje - Wady 9:50 Smaki polskie - Rozbratel po warszawsku 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 303, Polska 2009 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 304, Polska 2009 11:10 Kabaretożercy - teleturniej kabaretowy 12:00 Wiadomości - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1614, Polska 2010 12:45 Złotopolscy - Matka - odc. 91, Polska 1998 13:15 Czas honoru - Odwet - odc. 8, Polska 2008 14:05 100 tysięcy bocianów - Kruk - odc. 67, Polska 2010 14:35 "Taka jest prawda" - 45 lat Tercetu Egzotycznego - koncert 15:30 Przedwiośnie - Wieczny ogień - odc. 1/6, Polska 2002 16:30 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Beata Pawlikowska 17:00 Teleexpress - magazyn informacyjny 17:25 Indeks z piosenkami, czyli gala piosenki studenckiej - odc. 2, koncert, Polska 2001 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1614, Polska 2010 18:50 Gra w miasta - teleturniej 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - Parowozik - odc. 13, Polska 1990 19:30 Wiadomości - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 20:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13, Polska 2010 21:10 Benefis Zbigniewa Górnego - odc. 2, koncert 22:05 Polska 24. Informacje - magazyn informacyjny 22:40 Tomasz Lis na żywo - talk-show 23:35 Sukces - Zaproszenie do tańca - odc. 1/9, Polska 1995 0:30 Pamiętaj o mnie... - koncert życzeń 0:50 Plebania - odc. 1614, Polska 2010 1:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - Parowozik - odc. 13, Polska 1990 1:30 Wiadomości - magazyn informacyjny 1:55 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 2:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 53, Polska 2006 3:25 Ewa Dałkowska - Cyrk Wszystkich Świętych - recital, Polska 1996 4:10 Jestem synem ludobójcy - film dokumentalny, USA 2008 5:05 Tomasz Lis na żywo - talk-show